flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
Gone Wishin'
Gone Wishin' 'is the seventeenth episode of the first season of ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. The episode focuses on wishes that Flapjack and Captain K'nuckles make using wish granting candy, that were stolen from a mermaid. Plot K'nuckles steals a treasure from the Mermaid that contains candy in the shape of raindrops, and if one eats them, they would be allowed a wish. They use about 30 of the wishes and Flapjack notices that for every wish, the mermaid becomes more of a mer-zombie than a mer''maid''. Then he accidentally wished he knew that he could he could save her with a wish (Saying "I wish" triggers one of the pieces to float into the one who said its mouth). All the candy in the bowl is gone and there is still one in K'nuckles' hat and Flapjack's hat and he plans to use the teleportation wish to Candied Island to wish that the bowl was endless (Hence the mermaid becoming a zombie every time somebody wishes) but K'nuckles steals Flapjack's candy and wishes for a corn dog and a new hat (two items) and the mermaid finally dies. Afterward, the mermaid's corpse turns into a mermaid that has clouds for a shirt and fins turned into wings, called a skymaid. The skymaid leaves after giving Flapjack an explanation about how Skymaids are created and tells him to never stop wishing and all his dreams will come true (Flapjack replies "Even the scary ones?" and the skymaid replies in a creepy tone "yes.") She then briefly returns, telling K'nuckles that a hat and a corn dog are two things. Quotes *'K'nuckles: '''Huh, oh I uh... I stole her heart. She's the queen of the mermaids. *'Mermaid: So just keep on wishing, and all your dreams will come true * Bubbie: '''Oh, alright, IGNORE Bubbie, maybe Bubbie will ignore YOU! Later... * '''Flapjack: Even the scary ones? * Mermaid: (in creepy voice) Yes. * Mermaid: Oh and K'nuckles, a hat a corn dog are two things. *'K'nuckles': I told ya mermaids were weird... Trivia *'Wishes': **Golden eyes* **A mouthful of maple syrup **Ability to breathe maple syrup **A muscular arm **Eight-Armed Willy being there (so Flapjack could beat him up)* **The ability to spit anchors **Eternal bladder control **Long Legs **Long Hair **The Dock Hag being a horse **The ability to sit on a cloud **Twenty-five unknown wishes **Peppermint Larry to have a random party **Candy **A large stomach so, he could eat more candy **Going back to normal* **Looking like a real adventurer. **Flapjack knowing what to do **A shiny spoon **K'nuckles being a woman (but just for a minute or so)* **A suitcase being in two places and being open (three wishes) **Bubbie's mouth being shut **That K'nuckles cared* **A pimpish pirate hat **A corn dog **Candied Island (Failed) (* = unwished later) *'Running gag(s)': **The mermaid turning more into a zombie every time someone makes a wish. **K'nuckles wishing for a corn dog (and losing it). **K'nuckles wishing for his suitcase to do different things. **K'nuckles telling Flapjack that mermaids are weird. Goofs *After the twenty-five unknown wishes, K'nuckles is shown with his hands in the air, but the glass heart is nowhere in sight. However, it's possible that he simply wished for it to be invisible. Look at the picture above." *The First time, K'nuckles had hair. But in a later episode, he stated that he didn't have any. *When Bubbie said, “I wish you’d shut your mouth!” to K’nuckles, shouldn't the mermaid tear wish work on her? *The mermaid is a parody of Mario character Rosalina. Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Episodes Category:Season 1